


Spring Sway

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [9]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Sam watched his love descend the stairs quickly in his shiny dance shoes. He too was wanting to kick his own off, roll up his jeans, and dance wildly in the sand with Sebastian on his arm.





	Spring Sway

Sam lead the way from the cliff side to the beach, the sun was just setting in a bright pink sky. His blond hair was blowing in the gentle breeze, slightly too long for his liking. But it had Sebastian playing with the soft strands for hours now that it was long enough. Sam left it mostly ungelled now, having started to grow frustrated with how the long locks wouldn’t stay in place. 

Sam let the cool breeze take his thoughts away along with some wayward cherry blossom petals. He heard a soft laugh from the man behind him, looking every bit as handsome as Sam thought he would. The light blues of the dance costume making his dark hair stand out, especially amongst the flowers growing along their path to the beach. 

“What?” Sam asked.

Sebastian just stopped and laughed again. “You have pink petals stuck in your hair. No- no, don’t brush them away. They look cute on you.” He said softly. The new lip piercing accented his soft smile, black ring overlaying a lush and pink bottom lip. 

Sam couldn’t think for a moment. “Th-thank you.” He said instead, knowing his boyfriend was getting a giggle out of this made it bearable. “Just so you know I have a haircut lined up for next week, so enjoy this while you can.” Sam finally sighed. 

“Aw, alright, I guess it will be getting too hot for it.” Sebastian whined lightly, now leading them down the nearly secret steps to the west end of the beach, around a bend and outcropping of trees and downed logs. 

Sam watched his love descend the stairs quickly in his shiny dance shoes. He too was wanting to kick his own off, roll up his jeans, and dance wildly in the sand with Sebastian on his arm. He had his phone in his back pocket, loaded with a new playlist just for Sebastian and him. 

When they hit the soft silky sand Sebastian was rolling up his sleeves, rolling up his pants, and stepping on the backs of his shoes to get out of them, socks following quickly as he headed for the wet sand and ocean water. The little  _ whoop!  _ He let out as he hit the salty water made Sam stop in his actions, one shoe on one off, to watch his boyfriend enjoy himself unreserved a little. Sam watched Sebastian stand like a star fish and soak up the last remaining rays of the sun, feeling the ocean’s whispering breeze and the voices of the waves breaking. He might not enjoy swimming much but he enjoys being ankle deep in what their town offers. 

“Sam! Come dance with me here!” Sebastian called out with joy, toes curling in the silky sand that was being licked by the waters. He was coming a little closer and away from the soon to be too-dark-for-him water. “Come enjoy a dance or two with me!”

Sam hastened his deformalization and was in much the same dress as Sebastian was. Soon he was coming to Sebastian’s side, deciding to forgo his music and just take hold of his boyfriend’s hand, tugging softly to pull the shorter towards him. The old and weathered beach lights by the stairs and what used to be the edges of the sandy shores came on, plastic caged bulbs lighting up in a soft glow that complimented the onyx bracelet Sam wore around his wrist. A gift that past Christmas that Sam loved thoroughly. 

They rocked back and forth in the lapping water, eventually slowly turning to their own set rhythm. Sam’s hands going to Sebastian’s hips, and Sebastian’s going to Sam’s neck, only for one to stray to a stubbled cheek and pull him into a slow kiss. “Missed you at the dance.”

“I did too. But that’s formal, this- this is just for us.”

“How romantic.”

“The only really romantic thing I think I’ll ever do right now.”

“Yeah, but that’s okay, we’re still young for the really sappy shit. Besides,” Sebastian leaned in to tuck himself under Sam’s chin. “we can try and make this  _ our _ annual spring dance. Just you and me.” 

“And the waves.”

Sebastian snorted softly but said no more, feeling a soft kiss land in his hair. 


End file.
